


His mouth...

by ravenfyre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sort of? - Freeform, more like Bro is fixated on John's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenfyre/pseuds/ravenfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips make you start to lose your composure. It’s not something you’re proud to admit; he’s still just a kid, barely a month into adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His mouth...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote in about 20 minutes today during my lunch hour after I was presented with a belated birthday gift. It was inspiring to say the least :3c

His lips make you start to lose your composure. It’s not something you’re proud to admit; he’s still just a kid, barely a month into adulthood. But fuck if just the way he licks his lips always gets your attention, always invokes a reaction (however small or personal). The tip of his tongue darting over his top lip, skimming over the edge of his cupid’s bow, making the rosy flesh glisten just… just right… and then he’d suck his bottom lip in, slowly purse it back out shiny… You’re surprised he doesn’t have an underground pedo fanclub

You’d only noticed at first because of his teeth. They were slightly too big for his mouth when he was younger, prone to poking out even at rest. It made him look goofy, but you noticed it even then. The way those buck teeth rested on the cushioning of his bottom lip. It was plump with a perfect little indentation that made you want to rest something unmentionable on it. It led the eyes straight to his top lip, just the slightest bit thinner than the bottom, but with an alluring little dip that reminded up of the top of a round heart.

They looked soft, and the constant press of those teeth always kept them moist and rosy.

He he had been just a kid then… he wasn’t a little kid anymore.

It had been all too easy to lure him in after he became legal. It had been so hard to hold out until that day. And he gave in so easily, so eagerly, you weren’t sure he hadn’t been luring you in the entire time, too.

Your thumb grazes his the corner of his bottom lip, and his tongue is all too quick to snatch it up, draw it in a little into the recesses of his mouth, curling under it like a cushion as your press down just a little. His teeth are a bit off-white and the walls of his mouth are a bit darker with his tongue, glistening with saliva that was thick on and under his tongue. It was soft, warm, wet, and you could feel the little tiny bumps of his taste buds even as he took in the flavor of your skin. You press down a little harder, feeling the ridge of his teeth against the joint of your thumb.

His breath vented heat over your skin, pricking goose flesh up your arm. A little more and his tongue gave way under your insistent, gentle pressure. The floor of his mouth is hotter, the color darker, and your eyes are locked into place as his tongue curls back with permission and you ghost trace his lingual frenulum, only to finally draw back and smear the saliva thoroughly coating your thumb over his bottom lip, making it shiny again.

He allows all of this curiously and without protest. He looked up up you through dark long lashes, silently drawing you in again. Blue eyes caught your own and you couldn’t look away. They dared you to keep looking at him, and there was nothing else you’d rather do. You might be mesmerized. He slowly lifts his glasses up to rest above his forehead, and you felt your own hand do the same for your shades. No barriers. He could clearly see now how enthralled you were by him… but that sinfully soft mouth was quirked up in the corner, taunting you with how much power he had over you. They were soft and moist, gently panting warm breath over your wet skin. You were enraptured by the sight. And he knew you were his.

It was a sight you’d fantasized about for so long, and now that you had it; your kid brother’s best friend, bare and on his knees before you, looking up at you with such hunger… it was better than anything you could have imagined.

You should have taken your time; should savor the moment and maybe make him beg for you somehow. Teach him that you weren’t the only one held captive here. But that’d be a lie, wouldn’t it? You were his, all his. You were desperate and you’d do anything to have him just once… you wanted that mouth just once… just…

He laughs at you when you bring out the toy. You don’t care. You just have to see… to see him…

He knows what you’re after. He grips your wrist, guiding your hand towards his face as he leans forward. The tip of the sex toy rests on the little dent on his pillowy bottom lip, made by the years of his teeth resting on them. His tongue snakes out and flicks over the tip, making it shiny, and you swear the sound you make isn’t human.

He snickers and calls you weird, but you don’t care, you don’t even bother to answer. His lips part as he speaks and you press the dildo in a little further; admittedly a little too high when it poked at upper teeth, his upper lip curled over it’s thinner tip.

Those blue eyes stare up at you through the thick forest of his lashes and they’re alight with amusement. His mouth is still quirked up in amusement at the corner, and fuck it all if you only think it makes him more beautiful. He licks his lips again, and you know he clearly sees the way your eyes reverently follow it’s movements. He’s lured you in; you had been his willing prey all along.

His lips thin a bit as his mouth opens wider, and he guides your hand forward, letting you penetrate his mouth with colored rubbery material. Your breath comes faster as you watch it disappear past that plumped and reddened flesh. His mouth fits itself around the toy when he can’t take anymore without gagging and you shudder to think how much he can take in at once. His cheeks hollow and the wet suction creates the most deliciously obscene sound you’d heard in such a long time.

You don’t have to draw back, he won’t let your wrist go anyways. But he pulls himself back, revealing more and more latex shiny with spit, and then he takes it back in. He tilts his head to the side and you could see where it poked at his cheek; you’re sure he can feel you tremble even by just his hold on your wrist.

His eyes are on you, bore holes into you, taunt you with promises as his mouth draws back completely, leans in a little again, and varnishes the underside with a fresh coat with the flat of his tongue, cradling it there as he looks up at you in askance. It this good?

He laps at the tip like a lollipop, and from the topmost edge of your vision you can see him looking at you still. His eyelids hood just a little more, and he murmurs your name like it’s a caress over his skin. You certainly felt the smooth of it over your own.

You finally tear your gaze away from his mouth and meet his eyes head on. They’re bright, glazed over… and spoke of a desperation that equaled your own. Your predator was a kind one, and he offered himself to you even as you submitted yourself to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That's all folks! I guess this is what you call a teaser?
> 
> The art belongs to craigosaurus, who is an amazing and seriously under appreciated artist. :C Go and admire her lovely work!
> 
> This fic is cross-posted on my tumblr blog and you can find it here!


End file.
